


Breakthrough

by LetoaSai



Series: Secrets [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, Identity Issues, M/M, Sick Character, dads being dads, learning to be a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Xion and Roxas had been looking forward to their dad coming to visit Twilight Town. Roxas didn't mean to ruin the weekend with a fever.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Secrets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593604
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Sometimes people took wandering around with their friends on a sunny day for granted. After all the keybladers had been through, most of them wanted to take a little time for themselves. Xion and Roxas had decided to try a semester of ‘normal people school’, and that made those moments all the more precious. 

Kairi had painted school as being a fun and irreplaceable time in a person's life. They both should have known better when Riku and Sora opted to pretend school didn’t exist and instead go off adventuring for days on end. 

“So it’s possible to test out?” Xion asked. 

“Sure.” Olette shrugged. “I mean you put in the applications, you take the test. You could graduate early.” 

“Sounds like a lot of studying.” Roxas grumbled. Studying looked so fun in the movies, it was definitely not. 

“Dude, no doubt. I mean you gotta prep for those like crazy.” Hayner yawned, skateboard under his arm. 

“Besides, most go to school to see their friends, or for sports or some other program. I don’t think anyone is in a race to get to physics class.” Pence mused. They’d left school and gone for ice cream and now had the whole weekend ahead of them. 

School had been an experience so far and most students were at a loss as to what to do with Xion and Roxas. Their previous history lessons had pertained to heartless and fighting techniques. Gym class had almost been a joke. The running had the two of them way in front. Flips and high jumps were also apparently frowned upon in most sports. They didn’t get it, it should have made the sports more interesting. 

Roxas did however get to introduce Xion to Struggle which had been a good bonding experience for them. 

Class was another matter. It was boring. Note taking, test taking, homework… Organization thirteen really shouldn’t have had a better-hands on- teaching techniques than a regular school. 

Roxas and Xion were both at a loss for how Sora ever managed to go to school. Who would have thought Sora could sit still long enough. 

“Well, what's on the agenda this weekend?” Hayner grinned. “A little mischief? A little skateboarding?”

“Or are you guys going to go save the world again?” Pence chuckled. The teens of Twilight Town were used to Xion and Roxas taking off at a moments notice.

“Actually, one of our dads is coming. They were both gonna but part of the Grid is on the fritz and Tron would rather dad and Cid worked on it than Ansem and his boys.” Xion explained 

Roxas snorted, finding that amusing. It sounded fun but he couldn’t help rubbing at his eyes again, already tired. “A computer program that knows the merit of trust and loyalty.” 

Xion rolled her eyes. “Right, so papa is still coming.” 

They’d told their friends about their new parents but it was a hard thing to wrap their minds around. Not just that they were two men, but that one of them had given birth to Sora. 

“That sounds fun for you two. Nice that he’ll come to spend time with you.” Olette mused. 

“Yeah, given that he lives in like… another world and all.” Hayner said. “Gotta said, i’m a little jealous that your parents are fine with you just living wherever.”

“Helps that we were born teenagers and that they didn’t know we existed.” Roxas muttered, clearing his throat and sighing at how tired he was. “They don’t smother us.” 

“Well yeah, but we could have lived with them if we wanted to.” Xion glanced back at them. “This just feels more like home.” 

“Well, we’re glad to have you guys here.” Pence said as they walked. Roxas and Xion were both a lot like Sora in that they tended to bring excitement with them. They drifted through town, knowing they had a little time to waste and contemplating if they should grab an early dinner. 

The town was still bustling like it was every Friday and the teens knew every back corner and short cut to get them where they wanted to go. Maybe they’d order from the Bistro. 

“Papa!” Xion gasped in surprise, taking off towards him. Everyone looked on in surprise, Roxas included. Cloud was a touch early. 

Dressed in his strange attire all in black, he looked dangerous. At the very least, he did not look like a hugger. That made it all the more surprising when Xion jumped into his arms and he caught her, seemingly happy to greet her with a tight hug. 

“Woow.” Olette said, brows raised. “Wow, okay.” 

“He’s an adult Roxas.” Pence said, still stuck on surprise. 

Hayner nodded. “I mean, damn. There’s no denying you’re his kid.” 

Roxas smiled a little. “It’s just because i look like Ventus.” Roxas shrugged. “But i mean, Cloud’s good people. I’m still getting used to the idea of him being my dad but him being Sora’s is good enough.” 

Cloud smiled a little at Xion, the look not unlike the ones he gave Sora when he was excited. She dragged him back towards the group and if Cloud minded, he didn’t show it. 

“Hey pops.” Roxas greeted. 

“Roxas.” Cloud’s lips curved upwards. “I was starting to think you two might be hard to find.” 

“Oh whatever.” Roxas chuckled. “You can hone in on any of us.” 

Cloud shrugged “Usually.” There had been problems in the past with him finding people. 

Hayner awkwardly cleared his throat, breaking the staring contest between Cloud and his children. 

“Oh! This is Cloud, one of our dads. Papa, our friends.” Xion introduced. 

Cloud’s attention shifted to them and stared in something close to recognition. His gaze went from each one before landing on Olette. 

“Jessie…” 

Olette blinked in confusion. “Oh, um. Olette. I’m Olette.” 

Cloud stared at her a moment longer before shaking the memory away. “Yes. Sorry. You remind me of someone i knew a long time ago. I couldn’t tell you what it is but…” 

“I guess you’ve had a while to make friends?” Pence offered. 

“A long time?” Hayner muttered. “He hardly looks any older than us.” 

Olette kicked his shin and Cloud’s amusement grew. They were familiar. It took a great deal of his self control not to ask Pence if he liked cats. 

“Nice to meet all of you.” Cloud offered. “I’ve heard a little about you from Sora.” 

“Really?” Pence offered. “That's nice to know.” 

Cloud hummed. “Sora’s a chatterbox and likes to share.” 

“That’s the nicest way to put it.” Roxas huffed, entertained, “For a blabbermouth he’s sure good at keeping some stuff to himself though.” 

Cloud hummed his agreement again and looked a little longer at Roxas. “What’s wrong?” 

“Mm? Tired.” Roxas shook his head. “School all day and all.” 

“Mhm” Cloud stepped closer and grabbed Roxas by the back of his neck to touch their foreheads together. “You have a fever.” 

“Cloud!” Roxas’ face went pink as he tried to shove his father away from him. “What are you doing?!” 

“Fever.” Cloud repeated, looking amused. “You’re sick.”

“I’m not sick.” Roxas snapped. “Nobodies don’t get sick.” 

Xion hummed, “Well, we're not Nobodies anymore.” 

Cloud flicked his forehead, making Roxas wince. “Everyone gets sick from time to time. If you’re anything like Sora then you’re likely feverish but not feeling all that bad.”

“Well i’m fine.” Roxas grumbled. What the hell was this? Embarrassment? 

“How do you know if you have a fever?” Xion asked curiously.

“You either feel warm or sometimes you have chills.” Olette offered. 

Cloud pulled her closer to press his forehead to hers, the same way he’d done with Roxas. “No fever.” 

“Oh good.” Xion sighed and looked at Roxas. “How did you get one then?” 

“Could have been someone at school was sick or he’s just feeling under the weather.” Hayner shrugged. “It’s nuts to me that you’ve never been sick.” 

“Don’t really have many years under my belt. I suppose if you count all the time i was technically Sora i may have been.” Roxas muttered, already sick of this conversation. 

“I don’t.” Cloud said. “It’s new to you.” 

Pence nodded, hands shoved in his pockets. “Why don’t you guys go on then and we’ll catch up to you later. Tomorrow maybe depending on how you feel.” 

“Sounds good.” Xion said before Roxas could be stubborn. He’d been sniffing and almost coughing all day and maybe a quiet night was what he needed.

“We’ll see you later.” Olette said, waving as she took off again with the other two.

Roxas was mildly put out that their plans were changing but meeting with Cloud _hand_ been part of the plans. It was the early night that irritated him, not the fever. 

“Do you two have food at home or are we stopping?” Cloud asked. 

“Um, there should be food?”

Cloud nodded. “Good. Where too?” 

“We could still go out?” Roxas mumbled, pouting when Cloud ruffled his hair gently. 

“It’s your first time being sick. Let’s take it easy.” Cloud said calmly, not looking pissed that his visit was ruined. He should have been pissed. 

Roxas sniffed and wasn’t about to admit his head had been hurting a little all day. Xion had been looking forward to this weekend and he was blowing it. 

“Where to?”

Xion linked his arm with hers and beamed. “This way!” 

They headed back towards the mansion they’d commandeered and were proud of the work they’d put into it. Parts of it laid empty still but they all had their own rooms now, furnished and mostly decorated. The basement still held the computers linked to Ansem's in Radiant Garden and all traces of previous owners had been destroyed. They led Cloud inside and he wandered around, looking pretty pleased with their home. 

The kitchen was in fact filled with food. Isa of all people could cook and had made sure they were able to eat at home whether he was there or not. Currently both Isa and Lea were out, meaning Cloud had the run of the house with his children. 

“So, how do you really feel?” Cloud asked, eyeing Roxas. “Beyond being exhausted. What hurts?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Congratulations. What hurts?” 

Roxas scowled at him but Cloud was patient. He was a solider and had raised stubborn kids before. 

“Stomach?” Cloud asked. 

“No.” 

“Head?” Cloud crossed his arms when Roxas didn’t respond. “Head then. You sound congested, you’ll likely be fine though.”

“I know i’ll be fine!” Roxas snapped, not wanting to admit the whole thing was making him nervous. Being sick did not look fun on TV. He’d been in pain before but illness was altogether different. 

“C’mon Roxy. It’s good papa’s here. Someone that knows what they’re doing.” Xion said, “I sure don’t know what to do to help.” 

“I mean, yeah but..” Roxas scowled. He was embarrassed. “We were supposed to show you around.” 

“Well have dinner and a quiet night. I came to see you, that’s all. It’s likely just a cold but we’ll play it safe. There's always tomorrow or other weekends.” Cloud smiled faintly, wandering through the kitchen “Either of you cook?” 

“Little bit.” Xion said and it turned into an event all on it’s own. 

Cloud had memories cooking with his mother. It was more like shadows then real concrete visuals in his mind but he held them dear. 

He remembered cooking with Sora and making bag lunches with Ventus when he was small. This was just one more night of making memories around food. Xion was a bigger help but Roxas wasn’t feeling good and it wasn’t his fault. 

They ended up with grilled chicken and corn with mashed potatoes and Cloud remarked how nice the kitchen was. It was a space he and Aerith would be jealous of and he wondered how the kitchen in Merlin’s home would change when he returned. 

They ate together, just the three of them and the teens gave Cloud a tour of the mansion that included the destroyed room that had once been Naminé’s. He also found the space a fitting redesign. In a single moment he had alone, Cloud sent a few texts to his husband, letting him know what was going on. It only took a moment and then his attention was back on his kids.

He had questions about their days in the organization and they had questions about his life before Squall. 

“What was it like going from Gaia, to Cosmos’ war to Destiny Island?” Roxas asked, taking the damp cloth Cloud handed him for his head as they all laid out in the living room. Newly finished. 

“Each change was greater than the last.” Cloud said. “You have to adapt. Midgar, well i fell into that easily enough. It was oddly simple really. One shit job led to another which led to a maniac that was once my hero. The war was something else. None of us knew why were were there. Just, you were summoned, now you can fight. It was stupid but fighting for harmony, well, it sounded nicer than the alternative.” 

“Was Cosmos nice? I know that’s a lame question but it’s all i can think about. Was the goddess of harmony really.. Harmonious.” 

“She was. Is.” Cloud chuckled. “In fact she helped me give birth to both Ventus and Sora. I was lucky to have her there. She’s stuck in a cycle of war but still manages to be a warm person. If stern. It's not so far-fetched to think of her like a mother.” 

“And Destiny Island?” Roxas said, not wanting to talk about mothers with his.. Mother? Cloud was basically their mother… 

“Huge change. Destiny Island is so calm and peaceful it’s damn near boring. I did my best not to take that for granted after all i’ve lived through. It was so normal that i stood out no matter how i tried but i still met good people and Sora thrived. Couldn’t ask for more than that.” 

“I can’t imagine you trying very hard.” Roxas chuckled, laying back on the couch with the cool cloth on his head. “Bet you still wore all black and carried a sword. I can’t see you hanging out in a flower print shirt and a surfboard.” 

“Flowered shirt no, but i did learn to surf. It was something fun to do.” 

Roxas kicked at Cloud. “Sora’s supposed to teach me.” 

“I wanna learn too.” Xion grinned. “If he teaches everything like he taught playing pirates, it’s going to be fun.” 

Cloud actually tipped his head back and laughed. “I didn’t know what i was starting with that one. A lifetime worth of playing pirates isn’t all that bad considering. I used to set up treasure hunts for Sora and Riku when they were small.” 

“Small?” Roxas snorted, pulling his arms inside his sleeves. “You could set one up now and i’m sure they’d do it.” 

Xion looked delighted by the idea “I would. I know you would too.” 

“I’d have to make them harder for sure.” Cloud mused but was likely thinking of how he could do just that. “Destiny Island was nostalgic. Closer to Nibelheim than any place else. The feel of it, i mean. Small place, close community.” 

“Will you go back?” Xion asked quietly. They already lived in two different places but for whatever reason, Cloud moving back to Destiny Island felt sad. Like they were losing him. 

“For visits.” Cloud nodded. “I want to take Squall to see it. I’ll go visit Hana and Tara. Make sure my house doesn’t get swept away in a storm and that sort of thing. My home is with Squall though and his home is Radiant Garden.” 

The truth was, without Sora he couldn't live in Destiny Island full time. That was a kind of peace he could not allow himself without his baby. 

“Well, we’re spread out all over. Nice to have a vacation spot.” Roxas muttered, fidgeting again. He was so independent that he didn’t know how to let someone take care of him. 

“You have movies?” Cloud asked. He didn’t want to keep comparing them to Sora but he’d often sat up with Sora watching TV while he wasn’t feeling well. 

“Sure.” Xion smiled, taking the hint and getting up to grab one. Lea had a collection they’d been slowly going through. It was usually when they were all together but this felt like a special occasion. 

“C’mere you.” Cloud muttered, shifting enough to lift Roxas and carry him closer to the side of the couch Cloud was sitting on. 

“Hey…” 

“You’re fine.” Cloud said. “The fact that you’re suddenly freezing just means you’re starting to feel the fever.” He grabbed the blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch and covered him up. “Stop fussing, you’re not a baby.” 

“Then stop treating me like one.” 

Cloud hummed. “Not a baby, but my baby. It’s different.” 

Roxas’ cheek rested against Cloud’s leg and he pouted, face pink. What was this? This stupid feeling. 

Xion put a movie in, something they’d seen a few times now and liked. She had no problems skipping back to the couch to curl up on Cloud’s other side. For whatever reason, she was thrilled to have a dad. Two dads. The idea of parents and a family thrilled her in a way Roxas was struggling with. 

He’d been born alone. Born and then manipulated by an organization that didn’t really give a damn about him. He’d been told he wasn’t real, just a shadow of another boy. A clone. A puppet. 

Now that same stupid boy accepted him like few others had. Claimed they were twins and would tell anyone they were. Sora was inherently good. 

Roxas sighed, knowing he’d made progress. The whole world wasn’t out to get him and he had people in his life. Friends and people he cared about. There was a family right there if he wanted it and he was at the finish line, he just didn’t know how to cross it. 

Cloud readjusted the cloth on his head and casually stroked his hair. Cloud had this way about him where things weren't so awkward. It was almost nice. 

~

School really must have been just as tiring as battle because within the hour Roxas and Xion were both knocked out. Sure, Roxas was feeling a little unwell but that didn’t explain Xion. She was curled up under Cloud’s arm while Roxas was sprawled out across his lap. 

It was...a moment Cloud wouldn’t trade for anything. 

He didn’t react when the door opened and the footsteps that slid in were damn near silent. A moment later Squall was at the door, looking over the three of them fondly. 

“How’s the Grid?” Cloud whispered. 

Squall waved the question off and came in. “How’s Roxas feeling?” 

“He just needs a little rest.” Cloud smiled faintly, not surprised that Squall showed up. He wanted to be there for their kids just as much as he did. 

“Good.” Squall muttered, leaning over the couch to fix the blanket that slipped a little. “I’m gonna wander the house, see if i can think of a few things they might need.” 

“House warming gift?” 

“Something like that.” Squall chuckled, tilting Clouds chin up to brush a kiss against his mouth. For tonight at least, they’d be with the kids that needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Order 
> 
> Gifts  
> A Home that Heals  
> First Adventure  
> Tourney  
> Broken Chain  
>  **Secrets Kept**  
>  Design Time. (set during chapter 5 of Secrets Kept)   
> Impart your Wisdom  
> Look to the Rain (Flashback scenes set about 8 years prior)  
> Breakthrough  
> Misfits


End file.
